


His Human

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Angst and Humor, Astronaut Hazuki Nagisa, Chef Nanase Haruka, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Growing Up, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Jealous Haruka, M/M, Makoto almost drowns, Makoto can't get a break, Makoto is adorable, Mer! Haruka, Merman Nanase Haruka, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Possessive Haruka, Scientist Ryuugazaki Rei, Stalker Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto was drowning and was close to death until a mermaid or...technically a merman saved him, and immediately the two became close friends. Soon the merman grew feelings for his human, but unfortunately, his human is leaving for Tokyo. Looks like Haru is going into stalker mode.





	1. Merman Named Haruka

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, a new story! I know the title might sound yandere-ish(???) but it's not a yandere story, it is 100% fluff, angst, and a bit of humor!  
> So I do hope you like the story!

He was drowning.

He was never going to see his parents again. He was never going to see his future siblings being born. He was never going to see his friends...well...if he had any friends. He blamed his shyness and awkward personality.

He was going to die, before he could even make any friends. He wondered where those kids he was with earlier doing. Were they going to get help? Were they trying to find a way to save him? Or did they left him to die.

He didn't want to die...he didn't want to die! He wanted to see his parents, he wanted to meet his future siblings, he wanted to make at least one friend! He wanted to...he wants to live.

If he lived, the first thing he was going to do was make at least one friend.

Suddenly, he saw a figure swimming past him, and he was even more terrified. Whatever that thing was was probably going to eat him. If drowning doesn't kill him, it was going to be that thing.

He waited for his fate when he suddenly felt himself getting lifted upwards. He opened his eyes and was staring at a pair of magnificent blue eyes. His head was out of the water, and he quickly gasp for air. He was then being dragged back to the sandy beach of the hidden cove and soon he was lying down on the sand while panting for air.

"There there, everything will be alright, you're safe now," the stranger said. When the boy opened his eyes one more time, he finally got a better look at his savior. He saw that the person who saved him looked like he was in his early twenties, but what surprised him the most was that he had a tail.

"...Y-you're a...you're a..." suddenly, the boy heard voices. He turned his head and could see the three boys he was with and his parents following close behind. He turned his attention back on the merman and saw he was gone.

"Makoto!" the boy's mother exclaimed. She quickly picked him up and hugged him tightly. His father also wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"Don't you ever scare your mother and me like that again, Makoto!" his father said with tears in his eyes. Both of his parents were crying and were hugging him tightly. They were thankful that their Makoto was safe. Makoto didn't know when he started crying, but he held onto his mother tightly and repeatedly said sorry.

"I'm sorry!" Makoto exclaimed as he continued to cry.

Everyone immediately left the beach, but Makoto couldn't help but look back and saw the merman, that saved him, staring at him.

"You boys better get back home, we'll take Makoto here to the hospital," Makoto's father advised the three boys.

"Is Makoto going to be alright?" a blond hair boy asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, it looks like he didn't swallow too much water when he was drowning," a boy wearing red glasses said.

"Oi, he almost died, at least be a bit more sensitive to the topic!" the red haired boy said.

"Now now you three, Makoto is going to be fine, but you three should get home," Makoto's mother said.

"Yes ma'am...um Makoto...w-we hope you get well soon!" the red haired boy said.

"...Thanks...Matsuoka-san," Makoto smiled at him. After the boys left, Makoto was taken to the hospital to see if he had any injuries.

After the visit to the hospital and a few check ups, Makoto was fine, but he should stay home for at least a day, and that his mother should come to the hospital tomorrow to see the results of Makoto's check up. So now Makoto was going home, but he stayed silent for the rest of the day.

"You are very lucky that you don't have any injuries Makoto," his father said.

"Yes, I was so worried...I didn't want to lose my son at such a young age," his mother said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you mom, but I am ten years old now...so...you don't have to remind me how stupid I was for trying to swim..." Makoto said.

"Makoto, you're not stupid, you're a very bright kid, remember that. We're just glad you're safe now," his mother said.

"Yeah...me too," Makoto said. He then looked out of the window and saw the ocean in the horizon, his mind then went back to the merman that saved him.

He wanted to see him again.

* * *

"Now Makoto, I want you to not do anything active today and get as much rest as you need," his mother said.

"Yes mom," Makoto replied.

"Now if you need anything, you can ask the neighbors, and if there's an emergency, both your father and my number are written down in the kitchen," his mother said.

"Yes mom," Makoto said.

"Alright, I'll be back home in a couple of hours, stay safe and be a good boy," Makoto's mother said as she kissed him on the cheek. Makoto waved his mother goodbye and now he was left home alone.

Now Makoto would usually do as his mother said because he's a good boy, but his mind has been so preoccupied by the merman he saw yesterday that he knew he has to go see him and thank him properly. He was about to leave when he thought he should bring something to give the merman. He went into his fridge and found the leftover mackerel from last night's dinner. He quickly grabbed it and headed to the cove.

Once Makoto reached the cove he looked around in hopes to see the merman, but unfortunately, no one was there. Makoto sighed and decided to wait a bit by sitting on one of the rocks. He picked up a random stick and decided to draw in the sand. At first, he just drew squiggly lines, then he started drawing stick figures, he finally ended up trying to draw a cat...or at least that's what he thought he was drawing.

"What is that suppose to be?" a voice suddenly said. Makoto squeaked in fear and fell off the rock he was sitting on. He looked up and saw the merman from yesterday.

"It's you!" Makoto said happily.

"You're the boy from yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thanks to you. I um...oh!" Makoto remembered the mackerel in his hand and he offered the mackerel to the merman. "I-I wanted to thank you properly for saving me yesterday, so I hope you like this mackerel," Makoto said.

The merman stared at the mackerel for a bit, then took a piece of the mackerel and put it in his mouth. His eyes widen and he looked very pleased.

"It's delicious," the merman said.

"I'm glad, I was worried it might have been a bit cold and lost some of its flavor," Makoto said.

"Humans are very talented creatures if they can cook something like this, I'm a bit jealous," the merman said.

"How do you know what cooking means?" Makoto asked.

"My grandmother told me all about humans when she was living the life of a human a long time ago," the merman said.

"Mermaids can turn into humans?" Makoto said in amazement.

"Sorta, and we're not called mermaids, only the females are called that, we're actually called mer folk," the merman said.

"I see, so that makes you a merman, right?"

"Yes," the merman said.

"U-um...my name is Tachibana Makoto, what's your name?"

"Haruka, but you may call me Haru," the merman said.

"Nice to properly meet you," Makoto said as he offered his hand for a handshake. The merman stared at his little hand and then finally shook it.

"Either it's you, or humans are very polite the last time I heard," Haru said.

"Oh, well my mom told me I should always be polite, so yeah..." Makoto said. He saw that Haru finished eating the mackerel already and smiled. "I'm glad you like the mackerel."

"Mackerel is my favorite, but the one you brought taste even better than the ones I'm use to catching," Haru said.

"Well I guess it's because my mom puts a lot of spices and stuff on it to add a bit of flavor," Makoto said.

"I see...humans are interesting...I wish I could be a human and become a...what you called it...a chef I believe," Haru said.

"You wanna be a chef?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...that has been my aspiration the moment my grandmother brought along food from the surface," Haru explained.

"Huh...well if your grandmother can turn into a human...why can't you?"

"It's not that easy...for a mer folk to turn into a human whenever they want, they first need to find something worth becoming human, like my grandmother for example, before she could turn into a human, she had to prove she was worth getting that ability, so when she wanted to become a human to support a female human with her...art I believe it's called, she was able to become human, and she lived like one for the rest of her years, but become human when she comes home," Haru explained.

"I see...so I guess wanting to be a chef isn't worth becoming a human?"

"No...it has to be something that is meant for others, not for myself," Haru said.

"I see..."

"...Don't look sad, I'm use to it...I enjoy seeing humans like you doing you daily task everyday...it's interesting," Haru said. Makoto looked up and Haru and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll become a chef one day, mister Haru," Makoto said.

"Haru is fine," Haru said.

"Oh um...Haru..." Makoto blushed in embarrassment. "Oh...I better get home, my mom will be home soon," Makoto said.

"Alright then, thanks for the mackerel. Goodbye," Haru said as he was about to leave, but suddenly, Makoto felt like he needed to say something.

"W-wait!" Makoto suddenly said. Haru turned his head and looked at Makoto. "U-um...i-if you don't mind...will you...will you be my friend!" Makoto said. He closed his eyes as his face grew warm.

Haru stared at the tiny human and gently smile. "Sure, why not," Haru said.

"R-really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah....like I said...I find humans interesting...and so far...you're very interesting right now," Haru said.

Makoto blushed but smiled. "T-then, I'll see you tomorrow Haru!" Makoto said as he waved goodbye. He left the cove and headed home, unaware that Haru watched him leave and then sank deeper into the water.

Once Makoto reached home, he continue to wait for his mother. Once his mother was home, she told him that he was allowed to go to school tomorrow, but he should not do anything physical for awhile, so she'll have to talk to his teacher about that. He didn't mind because he was extremely happy that he finally had a friend.

"Makoto, I didn't know you like mackerel that much," his mother said when she showed him the empty container that use to have the mackerel. Makoto wanted to tell his mother about Haru, but he felt that he shouldn't, at least not right now, so he said he saw some of the neighborhood cats today and wanted to feed them some mackerel.

"I see, well that was very nice of you Makoto," his mother said as she patted his head and resumed cooking lunch. Makoto sighed and went into the living room to watch TV. He couldn't wait to see Haru again.

* * *

 

Once Makoto came back to school, the new about what happened to Makoto already spread to his class, so everyone started paying attention to him.

"Tachibana-san, are you okay?"

"You want me to carry your stuff?"

"Are you sure you should come to school today?"

"My dad is a doctor, so if you feel weird, I'm sure my dad can heal you right up!"

Makoto felt flustered. He did appreciate the attention, but he felt a bit uncomfortable. Once the crowd finally died down, he saw the red haired boy he was trying to impress two days ago. He decided to talk to him.

"Hey Matsuoka-san," Makoto said.

"Makoto, I'm so glad you're okay," Rin said.

"Yeah, the doctor said I'll be fine, but I shouldn't do anything active for awhile," Makoto said.

"I'm glad you're okay, you got me, Nagisa, and Rei scared back there...why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim?"

"I-I can swim...it's just...I haven't swam for awhile now..." Makoto said.

"Really? ...then why did you freeze up there then?"

"...I...I was afraid of the ocean...that's why..."

"What? And you...why didn't you say anything...we could have just let you swim in a pool or something...I mean if you would have told us you were...gosh...I feel like this was all my fault..."

"It's not...it was my fault...I should have told you...I thought that if I conquered my fear of the ocean...then maybe you guys would...like me," Makoto said.

"Of course we like you Makoto, you seem like a nice guy when you said you wanted to join the swimming club," Matsuoka said.

"Well...I guess I was sorta afraid you didn't like me..." Makoto said as he lowered his head. Matsuoka looked at him and then sighed.

"Hey...you wanna be friends?"

"Huh? Y-you want to be friends with me?"

"Sure, you seem like a great guy, and I wouldn't mind being friends with you," Matsuoka grinned. Makoto blushed and then smiled.

"T-then, please take good care of me," Makoto said as he bowed. He heard Matsuoka laugh and felt Matsuoka swing his arm around his shoulder.

"We're going to be great pals, and when you're able to be active again, we can swim...if you still want to join the swimming club," Matsuoka said.

"I-I would like that Matsuoka-san," Makoto blushed.

"Call me Rin," Rin smirked.

School finally finished and after saying goodbye to his new friend, Makoto ran towards the cove and saw Haru waiting for him.

"Haru!" Makoto greeted him.

"You're late," Haru huffed.

"Sorry, I had school today, hope you didn't wait too long," Makoto said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it, at least now I know when to wait for you," Haru said. Makoto smiled and remembered the cookies his mother packed for him for a little snack.

"Um...if you want, you can have some of my mother's homemade cookies," Makoto said as he offered some of his cookies to Haru.

"Thank you," Haru said as he took one and took a bite. "Your mother is a good cook."

"Yeah, she's really great at baking," Makoto said. The two watched the ocean in silence when suddenly Haru spoke.

"You're going to join the swimming club?" Haru asked as he raised a flyer that fell out of Makoto's bag.

"Oh yeah...I...I want to swim with my new friend, Rin...he was that red haired boy I was with earlier," Makoto said.

"That's nice," Haru said.

"Yeah...though I hope I don't slow him down with my swimming...it's been awhile since I swam in the water," Makoto said.

"...If you like...I could teach you how to swim," Haru said.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, isn't that what friends are for?" Haru said.

Makoto blushed. He had a friend, no...he had two friends. Rin and Haru.

"Yeah...that's what friends are for," Makoto smiled. "Oh...but...I'm not sure if I can swim in the ocean again...I am afraid of it..."

"Don't be...the water won't hurt you unless you make yourself think it's going to hurt you. In order for the water to accept you, you must let it guide you, you must accept it yourself. That's the only way for water to be your friend," Haru said.

"I guess you're right," Makoto laughed. He stared at the ocean and had a face of determination. "I want to conquer my fears and swim with my friends...so Haru...please take good care of me!" Makoto said as he bowed his head.

Haru stared at the little boy in front of him and had a small smile on his face.

"Then please take good care of me," Haru said in return. Makoto looked up and smiled. 

"It's getting late, I better get home before my mom worries about me," Makoto said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Haru said.

"See you tomorrow Haru," Makoto smiled.

Haru watched Makoto leave and he soon sank into the water once again. He couldn't wait to see Makoto tomorrow.

* * *

"You're doing great, soon you'll get your swimming form back in no time," Haru said as he watched Makoto swimming.

"Y-you think?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, now keep your head up a bit, we don't want water getting into your nose like the last time," Haru said.

"I'm trying!" Makoto said.

The two have been working hard in getting Makoto's swimming spirit back, and after a couple of months, Makoto was now at the same level as Rin.

"Nice going Makoto, you're pretty good. Are you sure you stopped swimming for awhile?" Rin asked.

"Ha ha well I might have gotten some help from a close friend of mine," Makoto said.

"Close friend? I see...well don't forget that I'm you're number one best friend," Rin grinned.

"Ah, sorry Rin, but since he's my first friend, he's technically my number one best friend," Makoto laughed.

"Eh!? I was beaten by someone I never met!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Hey hey, what are you two talking about?" Nagisa asked as he came running towards them.

"N-Nagisa! You shouldn't be running in the pool!" Rei said. Makoto has also become great friends with Rei and Nagisa after joining the swimming club, and everyday has been fun for Makoto, but of course he looks forward to meeting his best merman friend the most.

"Haru, you won't believe what Nagisa did today," Makoto grinned as he ran down to the cove.

"Is Nagisa that blond haired kid who looked like he was a ball of energy?" Haru asked.

"Yep!"

"Alright, so what he did?"

"We were getting some ice cream and he was clinging onto Rei, and then suddenly, Nagisa spilled his ice cream on Rei's collared shirt and the two continued to argue on whose fault it was until Rin came in and told them that fighting is childish," Makoto said.

"But...aren't you all kids?" Haru asked.

"We are...but it was pretty cool how mature Rin is!" Makoto smiled.

"...You really like this Rin kid...don't you?" Haru asked.

"Well...yeah! He's my best friend," Makoto smiled.

"Huh...I thought I was your best friend..." Haru said. Makoto looked up at the merman and saw he was slightly pouting a bit.

"O-of course you are my best friend, but well...Rin is my human best friend I guess...you're more like my best merman friend," Makoto said.

"....I'll accept that," Haru said. Makoto relaxed. If anything, he didn't want to lose his friends, and he especially doesn't want to lose his friendship with Haru.

"I'm glad I'm still friends with Haru," Makoto said. He felt Haru patting his head.

"Of course we're friends, we'll always be friends," Haru smiled at him. Makoto felt really happy.

* * *

Makoto would sometimes wonder about Haru's age, especially when it was his birthday and Makoto saw that Haru hasn't change that much.

"Happy birthday Makoto," Haru said.

"Thank you Haru," Makoto grinned.

"I got you something," Haru said.

"What is it?" Haru handed him a green colored shell, and Makoto was amazed by its color.

"Wow, I never thought a shell could be this color," Makoto said.

"It's hard to find, but luckily I know the perfect place to find some," Haru said.

"It's pretty Haru, thank you," Makoto smiled.

"No problem," Haru said.

Makoto looked at the green shell and the he stared at Haru and realized he should get something nice for Haru for his birthday.

"Haru, when's your birthday?" Makoto asked.

"...I don't have a birthday," Haru said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"...Mer folk don't really age that much, or at least we don't age at the same rate as humans. We can live for hundreds of years, we can even live longer than any normal human life span," Haru said.

"So...does that mean you're really old right now?" Makoto asked.

"Technically...yes...but biologically, I'll be twenty-one for awhile," Haru said.

"So...you're twenty-one now?" Makoto asked.

"Well...I turned twenty-one this year...I turned twenty-one in June 30th," Haru said.

"Eh!? That was about five months ago!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," Haru said.

"No no no, it does matter because that was the day Haru was born, and if Haru was never born then...then I would have drowned and...I wouldn't have made my first friend," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...do you want to give me a late birthday gift?"

"Uh huh!"

"...Alright...I would like you to kiss me on the cheek," Haru said.

"Huh? W-why do you want me to kiss you on the cheek?" Makoto blushed.

"You want to give me a gift or not?"

"I-I'll do it!" Makoto said. Haru came closer to Makoto and Makoto leaned forward. Luckily Haru was sitting, or else it would have been difficult for him to reach him. Makoto placed his lips on Haru's cheek and he felt his own cheek getting warm. After a quick peck, Makoto pulled away and was now blushing madly.

"W-why did you want me to kiss you anyways?"

"Well...a kiss on the cheek means we'll be together forever," Haru smiled.

Makoto looked up and smiled. "Of course we'll be together forever Haru, I promise!" Makoto said.

The two continue to watch the sea and enjoying each other's company. Makoto was the happiest kid in the world.

* * *

"I can't believe it..."

"Yeah..."

"So...you're going to Tokyo and study to become a fireman," Rin said.

"Pretty much," Makoto smiled.

"I'm proud of you man!" Rin said as he swung his arm around Makoto's shoulder, Makoto simply laughed and swung his arm around Rin's shoulder. "Jeez you've gotten tall, when I first met you, you were at least around my height," Rin said.

"Well, I don't know what middle school did, but my growth spurt really kicked in for me," Makoto laughed.

"I know, but hey, at least we'll see each other around in Tokyo, since I got excepted to my school as well," Rin said.

"It's still surprising that you're picking a career in being a police officer though," Makoto said.

"Yeah well...I know I talk a lot about swimming and stuff...but...I feel like I wanna move on from that, don't get me wrong, I'm still going to swim, just...I want to swim on my own time, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand," Makoto said.

"Hey, we both didn't really plan on getting a job that involves water technically, so...I guess that's fate for us," Rin said.

"I guess you're right," Makoto smiled, he suddenly looked at his watch and realize he was late seeing Haru. "Shoot, I got to go a see Haru."

"Hey, you've been talking about this Haru guy for awhile now...when are you going to introduce him to us, especially me? I would like to meet the guy I'm competing with for number one Makoto's best friend," Rin said.

"Sorry, Haru doesn't...get out much...which is why him being friends with me is sorta like an honor," Makoto said.

"Alright, but one of these days Makoto, I'm going to meet this Haru fella and I'm going to beat him."

"Of course you will," Makoto chuckled. He waved goodbye to Rin and headed towards the cove. Once he was at the cove, he was saw the familiar merman he met when he was ten years old.

"Hello Haru," Makoto greeted.

"Makoto," Haru said in his own excited way. Ever since Makoto hit puberty, Haru has seem to grown even more attached to Makoto. Especially on the day when Makoto told Haru about how his class was learning about sex ed.

"Sex? You mean...mating?"

"I-I guess, it turns out m-my...my um...thing is going to um..." Makoto decided to whisper the rest of his words into Haru's ears and when he pulled back he was surprised at how excited Haru looked.

"So basically...you'll be old enough to mate very soon," Haru said.

"U-um...I guess...b-but it might take me awhile to find a girl I'll really like to d-do such a thing..." Makoto said.

"Who said you have to do that with a girl?"

"B-but the video-"

"You can do that with both genders, as well as anyone...so you could easily do that with me if you like," Haru said.

"H-Haru...please don't say such lewd things, especially when you're way older than me," Makoto whined.

"I'm only twenty-one, and once you reach eighteen, I'll still be twenty-one, and we can still do that," Haru said.

"Yeah, but your life span is completely different from mines! B-besides, we're just friends, please don't say such weird things," Makoto blushed.

"...Right...friends," Haru huffed, he then sank deeper into the water and left Makoto without saying goodbye.

"Haru? Are you leaving already? Haru? Haru!"

Ever since that day, Haru has been acting weird. He has become a bit more affectionate towards Makoto, and he would always have more physical contact with Makoto. There was even that one time when Haru accidentally got water on Makoto's pants and he tried to "help" by telling Makoto to take off his pants.

Makoto was confused by Haru's actions, but he decided to accept it and think it's just part of Haru's personality. After all, they were friends.

 "H-Haru! Please let go of my leg!" Makoto exclaimed when he realized Haru was hugging his leg.

"Sorry," Haru sighed then finally let go.

"Jeez, you got my pant leg wet," Makoto sighed as he rolled up his pant legs as to not get them dirty with the sand and get them wet. He sat down next to Haru and opened up his bag to reveal some sandwiches. "Here you go, I told mom to put extra mackerel in there."

"Thanks," Haru said as he took the sandwich and took a bite.

Makoto took his own sandwich and took a bit out of his. "My mom asked me to introduce you again," Makoto sighed after he swallowed his piece.

"Maybe you should let her meet me, it'll be less tiring for you if you just show me to her," Haru said.

"You know exactly why I can't show her to you. God, I just wish she never caught me taking that entire mackerel when I was going to visit you, maybe then I wouldn't have told her I had a friend who likes her cooking," Makoto sighed.

"It sounds like you lied to her," Haru said.

"I might as well have lied to her!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Don't worry Makoto, once I become human, then you'll finally let her meet me," Haru said.

"Yeah, if I have the time to see her of course," Makoto said. He then realized what he said and looked away.

"What do you mean by that?"

"...Haru...I didn't want to say this now...but...I got accepted to go to the university I wanted to go," Makoto said.

"That's great, now you'll grow up to be a...fireman you called it," Haru said.

"Y-yeah..."

"I still don't see why you won't have time to see your mom though, just go to class and come home, simple as that," Haru said.

"...Haru...you know college isn't like regular school, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Haru...when you go to college...it means you'll might have to live far away from your family in order to go to school...you have to...grow up I guess," Makoto said.

"...So...Makoto you're...where is you school exactly?"

"...In Tokyo," Makoto said.

"T-tokyo! That's very far away, and you'll have a hard time visiting me," Haru said.

"W-what do you mean? It's not like I can always visit Iwatobi everyday to see you," Makoto said.

"Well that's why I'm moving to Tokyo with you," Haru said.

"...Haru...you can't come with me," Makoto said.

"...Why not?"

"Haru, I don't want to risk you getting found out, and Tokyo is a lot different from Iwatobi...I don't want you to feel pressured because of the city," Makoto said.

"I-I'll be fine, as long as Makoto is with me," Haru said.

"Haru...I need to grow up...I feel like I have to stop seeing you...at least for awhile..."

"How long is awhile?"

"...Not sure...I might visit you sometimes...there's also a chance I might never see you...I don't know Haru...but...this is why I want to say...goodbye one last time," Makoto said.

"Makoto..."

"I'm sorry...but this has to be the last time we'll meet each...I need to focus on moving to Tokyo and finishing school...I...I'll always remember you Haru," Makoto said.

"Please don't go!" Haru suddenly said as he held onto Makoto's leg.

"Haru please...don't make this any harder than it has to be," Makoto felt like crying, but he knew crying wasn't going to fix anything.

"Please...just go to school here, you can still be a fireman if you stay here right?"

"I'm sorry Haru, but there aren't many schools that are available here...just...Haru please let go," Makoto said.

"Makoto please...I...I love you!" Haru suddenly said.

Makoto felt his body freeze. Haru loves him? How did he not notice.

"Haru...we...we can't be together...you're a merman and I'm a human...it'll never work...especially since you're a lot older than me," Makoto said.

"I'm still twenty-one, and now you're eighteen, it'll be fine right?"

"Please let go," Makoto begged.

"No, Makoto needs to stay here with me!"

"Haru..."

"No!"

"Haru."

"I said no!"

"Haruka!" Makoto yelled. Haru let go, he never heard Makoto yell, or at least yell at him.

"Please...don't leave me..."

"...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...but...I have to go...I need to grow up...I can't be that ten year old boy anymore, I now need to be an adult...goodbye Haru...I'll always remember you...and...I'll keep your confession in my heart," Makoto said. He kissed Haru on the cheek and walked home. Leaving Haru by himself.

"Makoto..." Haru felt tears pouring out of his eyes.

* * *

 

"Nice work today Tachibana!"

"Thanks captain," Makoto laughed.

"Hey Makoto, wanna get some drinks with us?"

"Nah, I'm pretty tired today, maybe another time," Makoto said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Makoto."

"See you later guys," Makoto waved goodbye to his team and after taking off his fireman gear, he headed home. He was walking to his apartment until he heard a siren. He looked back and smiled. The police car stopped right next to him and the car window rolled down to reveal Rin's face.

"Yo Makoto, how's the fireman gig going?"

"Pretty good, though I almost inhaled a lot of smoke today," Makoto chuckled.

"You better be careful there Tachibana, or else you'll make Rin worry about you," a voice next to Rin said.

"Don't worry Sousuke, we do have procedures for those kind of things," Makoto smiled.

"That good to hear. Hey, we're actually planning to visit this new restaurant that opened up awhile ago, you wanna join?"

"Well...I don't know..."

"Come on Makoto, live a little," Rin said.

"...Alright, I am a bit hungry," Makoto said.

"Great, get in," Rin said. Makoto got into the police car and they drove off to the new restaurant.

Once the three were inside, Makoto couldn't help but admire the decor. It sorta reminded him of home.

"Huh...this place kinda reminds me of home, huh Rin?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a Iwatobi vibe from this place, wonder if the owner was from Iwatobi or something," Rin said.

"Who knows. Why don't we order something to eat now, I'm getting hungry," Makoto laughed.

"Right, there's an open table over there," Rin said. The three walked over the table and sat down. Once the three ordered, they started talking and catching up.

"So have you heard anything from Nagisa and Rei?"

"Yeah, turns the two just finished an experiment, and will be visiting soon," Rin said.

"That's great, I really miss those two, it's amazing how both of them are working together to find life in space," Makoto said.

"More like, it's amazing how Nagisa chose to be an astronaut," Rin snorted.

"I admit...that was an out of nowhere career choice for Nagisa," Makoto laughed.

"Here's your food...Makoto," a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Makoto looked up and he was met with familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, Makoto...you know this guy?"

"It's been a long time...huh Makoto?"

"...H-Haru!?"

* * *

 

**Alternate Scene (as a request for my boyfriend)**

"Haru...I'm leaving for Tokyo," Makoto said as he stood up and was about to leave, but suddenly he felt Haru hugging his leg.

"Don't go Makoto," Haru said with an expressionless look.

"U-um...please let go Haru," Makoto said.

"Don't go Makoto," Haru continued to say with an expressionless face.

"A-at least say it with a bit more expression!" Makoto exclaimed.

For the rest of the day, Makoto begged for Haru to let him go, but Haru continued to tell him to not go with an expressionless face. It's been two days and Makoto and Haru were still in that same old position, except Makoto was sitting on the rock.

"Haruuuuu! Please just let me go home! I haven't eaten anything besides those sandwiches!"

"Don't go Makoto," Haru kept saying with an expressionless face.

"Haru!"

Let's just say, it took a lot of sweet talk and a lot of lewd things until Haru finally let him go. Makoto regretted a lot of things that day.


	2. How the Merman Became a Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru explains how he got to Tokyo and how he became a chef, while Makoto gets even more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but of course life is cruel on me and I never have time to write at the moment until now, so yeah!
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 2!

"...H-Haru!?"

"Haru? ...Wait...isn't that the name of that secret friend of yours back in Iwatobi?" Rin asked.

"Secret friend?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah, Makoto had a friend before me and him became friends, but for some reason he wouldn't introduce me to him, and I always wondered if he actually existed for not," Rin said.

"What? But I told you he exists," Makoto said as he finally looked at Rin.

"True, but who knows...you could have been crazy back then," Rin said.

"Eh?"

"Kidding, but it's great I get to finally meet your so-called best friend," Rin said as he stood up and offered his hand to Haru, "hi, I'm Matsuoka Rin, Makoto's number one best friend, nice to finally meet you," Rin grinned.

Haru looked at Rin and then at his hand, he turned his head and ignored the offered hand.

"Last time I checked, I was Makoto's best friend way longer than you," Haru said.

Rin retracted his hand and now looked pissed. "What did you say you little-"

"U-um Rin! I...I um...need to talk to Haru for a bit, so please excuse me and um...just order ahead okay," Makoto said as he grabbed Haru by the shoulder and pushed him into the kitchen and outside towards the alley. "Okay, talk."

"What do you want me to talk about?" Haru asked.

"I...I want to know how you got here...and...why do you have legs...and...and how you became a chef!" Makoto exclaimed, but lowered his voice and hoped no one heard him.

"Well...like I said...mer folk can only get their legs if they do something for someone else," Haru said.

"...Did you...did you do something for someone?"

"...Sorta...I'm not quite done with it yet..." Haru said.

"...Alright...please tell me what's going on and how you came to Tokyo and looking like...how you are now," Makoto plead.

"Alright...but it's a long story...so you might want to get yourself comfortable here," Haru said.

"Alright, but I hope it's not too long, my friends are still inside you know," Makoto said.

"Right, don't worry, I'll get it straight to the point," Haru said, "so...it happened like this..."

* * *

It was the day Makoto had to leave Iwatobi and move to Tokyo, and just like Makoto said, he had not once visited Haru since the day he told Haru his plan. Haru still thought that maybe Makoto would come and visit him, but no matter how long he waited, even with the hot sun burning his skin, Makoto never came back. Haru continued to wait and wait, but as days went by, Makoto still hasn't shown up. Finally, on the day Makoto had to move, that was when Haru knew that Makoto was really going to leave him. He thought that maybe Makoto would see him one last time before he left, but as he waited, Makoto never showed.

The next day, Haru didn't bother going back to the surface. He knew Makoto was gone, he knew he would never get to see the human that showed great kindness towards him. He would never get to taste the leftover food and snacks that Makoto would bring with him, but most of all, he would never get to see the human he has fallen in love with ever again.

"...Makoto..." Haru felt terrible. He wished he could have convinced Makoto to stay. He wished he could have kept Makoto to himself. He wished he could have confessed his love towards the boy when he was still young. He wished...he wished he wasn't being selfish right now. He knew it was Makoto's dream to become a fireman, and here he was...wishing for Makoto to not leave and pursue his dreams, while Makoto has been supporting him into following his own dream of being able to become human and becoming a chef.

He really was selfish.

Haru now felt anger towards himself. How dare he not support Makoto's decisions. How dare he become selfish. He may love Makoto, but like that one expression goes, if you love someone, you must let them go.

"...Fine...if Makoto wants to leave and be a fireman...then so be it! I shouldn't be selfish...besides...he's already gone...if I were human...I would have went to Tokyo, find him...and give him all the support he needs in his life..." Haru said to himself. He continued looking at the sky when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at his tail. Haru closed his eyes and opened one to see if something sharp was attached to his tail. He looked down and saw nothing, no hooks, no broken pieces of glass, nothing. So why does he feel something sharp and painful at his tail.

"W-what the...? I-is it tiny or something?" Haru pulled his tail closer to his body and he still didn't see anything, but the pain continued to grow and grow. "Ow! W-what's happening!?" Haru suddenly felt a pain in his abdomen. He didn't understand what was going on, did he eat something bad? Did he get stung by a tiny jellyfish? Did he accidentally touch a venomous creature? No...it couldn't be that since the area he's in doesn't have much dangerous sea creatures, and his food was the same as it always been, he even checked to make sure. So why is he feeling pain everywhere?

He looked at his tail once again and saw that his tail was losing their scales. He also realized his tail was splitting down at the middle.

"W-what is happening!?" Haru exclaimed as he started to become afraid. He shut his eyes and hoped all of this would be over, he suddenly thought about his grandmother. He remembered how he asked her what it felt like to become human. He remembered how she said that at first there was a sharp pain all over her body the first time she became human, but after that, it felt natural.

Was that the sharp pain he's feeling right now? Was he...becoming human?

Haru gasped as he felt his tail completely split and forming into legs. He dared not look down in fear if he did, he would be sick from the sight of his tail's transformation. Finally, the pain subsided, but Haru felt weak. He used up all his energy to go up to the surface and lay on the sand. He looked at his body and saw he had legs. What was surprising though was that there were still some of his scales on his new legs. He would have smiled knowing he was finally human, but all he wanted to do was sleep on the sand and gain back his energy.

After what felt like hours, Haru finally woke up to the sound of someone trying to wake him up.

"Hey, are you alright?" a male voice said. Haru slowly opened his eyes and saw a stranger hovering over him. "Easy there kid, it looks like you went through hell," the man said.

"W-what...what happened?" Haru asked.

"I don't know kid, you tell me...from what I can guest...you were probably shipwrecked or something," the man said.

"...How did you...find me?" Haru asked. True, the cove wasn't much of a secret place, but people, especially tourist, comes to that area, it's probably because getting here was a bit tedious.

"Well I came to Iwatobi to find some fish for this recipe I have in mind, and I did try fishing at a few spots here, but they all seemed to be a bit crowded, then I heard about this place by a friend of mine, and well I thought I'd check it out. It's a good thing I did though, or else you would still be stuck here in the burning sun and probably die," the man said.

"I...I..." Haru tried to find the right words, he has never talked to another human before, so all of this seems a bit unnatural for him.

"Hm...it seems you have a bit of amnesia...do you at least remember who you are?"

"...Haru...my name is Haru," Haru replied.

"At least you know your name," the man laugh, "is there anything else you remember?"

"...Makoto..."

"Makoto...a girlfriend or something?"

Haru shook his head. "It's a male...and...he moved to Tokyo," Haru said.

"Tokyo huh? Well luckily for you, that's where I'm from, why don't I help you find this Makoto fella," the man offered.

"You'd do that for a complete stranger like me?" Haru asked.

"Well...you seem like you had a bad day as it is...especially since you lost your clothes," the man laughed. Haru was confused, but kept his stoic face. "So I would love to help you kid, but let's get you some clothes and probably something to eat, you must be starving," the man said. Haru allowed the man to help him stand up and take him to where ever they were going, he saw the man offer him his coat to hide his indecency, and Haru put it on.

Haru didn't know what was happening, but he knew that if this man was going to be a link to finding Makoto, then so be it.

* * *

"After that...he learned that I wanted to be a chef, so he taught me how to cook, and somehow...I became his apprentice for his restaurant," Haru said.

"Wow...but...what about trying to find me then?" Makoto asked.

"We did try to find you for a couple of weeks when we arrived to Tokyo, but it seemed to be difficult since there's way too many people in Tokyo...in the end, he offered to let me stay with him, he taught me how to cook...and well...I now own this restaurant you see here," Haru said.

"Amazing...are you still living with that man?" Makoto asked.

"...Not anymore...he passed away a month ago..." Haru said.

"I'm sorry Haru," Makoto said.

"It's fine... before he died...he told me to never give up on finding you...and to keep following my dreams...I'm glad I listened to him," Haru said.

"I'm glad as well...but...where are you living now? I'm sure you're still not living in that man's home, right?" Makoto asked.

"No, but I am living in this alley," Haru said.

"...Eh!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah...I found this nice box as well," Haru said.

"W-why are you living in a box!?"

"Well...now that the restaurant is open, I can just sleep inside," Haru said.

"No that not...what I mean is...actually you know what...how were you able to afford to buy this place, yet not have enough to get a home!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well...the old man did pay me when I was working for him...and he told me how to spend it responsibly, but he did tell me to follow my dreams, so I spent all the money I had earned and bought the restaurant and all necessary things I need to start my restaurant," Haru said.

"That's...w-what? How...I mean...ugh..." Makoto slumped his head in defeat.

"If you're worried about me starving, don't be. I've been eating some of the food we made...and I do go out and hunt my food like I always do...but getting to the water is very tiring," Haru huffed.

"...Haru...after work, you can come and live with me," Makoto sighed.

"Really?" Haru's eyes sparkled.

"Y-yes, just...when you get your money back...spend it on necessary things first before buying a restaurant," Makoto sighed.

"Well...it's not like I'm planning on buying another restaurant," Haru said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"T-that's not what I mean!" Makoto whined.

After much bickering and some catching up, Makoto finally went back to his friends.

"Makoto, you took a long time talking to that friend of yours," Rin said.

"Sorry...I had to do a lot of...scolding on that guy," Makoto sighed.

"Scolding huh? I can already tell he's a troublemaker," Rin said.

"Yeah...but it seems he's having some living arrangement problems right now...so I offered to let him stay with me," Makoto said.

"You did? Better be careful Makoto, that guy looks shady," Rin said.

"Oh come on Rin, I've been Haru's best friend since I was ten, I'm sure I can handle him now that we're adults," Makoto said. He then remembered about Haru's age, he wondered if he was still twenty-one.

"Yeah well...keep an eye on that guy Makoto...I'm not sure if I like the way he looks at you," Rin said.

"Please don't worry so much Rin, I'm sure-"

"No, seriously...he's looking at you," Rin said.

"Eh?" Makoto turned around and saw that Haru was indeed staring at him. Makoto blushed and quickly turned around.

"You sure you two are friends?" Sousuke teased.

"W-we are!" Makoto blushed.

"..."

"H-Haruka-san! The steak is burning!"

* * *

Makoto waited patiently for Haru to finish up work. Rin and Sousuke already left, they did offer to drive them back to his place, but Makoto was worried that Haru might do something or reveal something about his true identity, so he kindly rejected the offer and now he was waiting for Haru.

"Hope you didn't wait too long," Haru said.

"It's fine, I'll admit...you bought very comfortable seats," Makoto said as he stood up and the two walked out of the restaurant.

"Of course I would buy comfortable seats, why would I let my customers sit on something that'll make them uncomfortable?" Haru said.

"Good point...but usually restaurants buy more tolerable seats...they don't actually get really good ones...then again, they'll probably wear down over time," Makoto said.

"Hm..." The two continue to walk in silence. It was strange...Makoto hasn't seen Haru for years and now that he's back...it's as if he doesn't know what to say to him anymore.

"Um...I almost forgot to asked...how old are you now Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Twenty-five," Haru said.

"Eh? I'm only twenty-one! H-how did you age faster then me?" Makoto asked in astonishment.

"I told you, we mer folk don't age like you humans do, heck...we can even go through a lifetime without aging at all, yet we still die once we reach the end of our life span," Haru said.

"Right...I thought I found a pattern...but I guess I can throw that out of the window...so when did you turned twenty-five?" Makoto asked.

"Last month," Haru said.

"Wow...so recently then..when did you turned twenty-four?"

"A day before I became twenty-five," Haru said.

"Eh?"

"I blame the weather," Haru said.

"T-that still doesn't explain it!" Makoto whined. The two continued to talk and enjoying each other's company. To be honest, Makoto really missed these moments with Haru, even though Makoto knew Haru still loves him...actually...does Haru still love him?

The two finally reached Makoto's apartment and once the two entered, Haru immediately dashed towards the bathroom.

"Haru?"

"Sorry...it's been a really dry day," Haru huffed.

"I see...well you can stay there as long as you want, but please get out when I need to take my bath," Makoto said.

"...You could always shower now...with me," Haru said.

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed. "U-um...I don't know if I should-"

"Come on...it'll be like when I was teaching you how to swim," Haru said.

"Yeah...but that was the ocean...this is a bathtub," Makoto said.

"Water is water," Haru said.

Makoto hesitated, but he knew he didn't want to upset Haru, so he went into his bedroom and found his swimming trunks. He put on his swimming trunks and re-entered the bathroom.

"Well now it'll feel like our swimming practce," Makoto grinned.

Haru looked at him and then at the trunks. "How disappointing," Haru sighed.

"What does that suppose to mean!?"

"Just get in," Haru said.

"Alright alright, jeez I feel like you became very pushy over the years as well," Makoto said as he carefully slid into the bathtub.

"Well...the old man was very demanding when I started working for him, guess that's where I got it from," Haru said.

"I see...well...I know for a fact that no matter what, Haru will always be my best friend," Makoto smiled. Haru stared at him and blushed. Makoto couldn't help but laugh. It was nice having these moments with Haru. He suddenly felt something strange at his thigh.

"Huh?" Makoto looked down and saw Haru's tail. "Woah! Why's your tail back?"

"Relax, it does that whenever I'm in water, it'll become legs again once it's dry," Haru explained.

"I see...I wonder...did that old man knew you were a..."

"No...he never found out," Haru said.

"Why not? Didn't you want to tell him?"

"I did...but...I promised you that I wouldn't reveal myself to anyone," Haru said.

"...You kept that promise...for me?"

"...Of course...I would never break a promise with Makoto," Haru said as he look straight at Makoto.

Makoto suddenly remembered that look. The same look he first saw when he told Haru the news about him leaving. The same look that Haru gave when he finally confessed.

"...I-I...I um...think it's time for me to get out of the bath now," Makoto said as he looked down while blushing.

"Makoto," Haru started.

"I-I should really go now," Makoto said as he stood up and got out of the bathtub quickly. He was about to leave when suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his. Makoto turned his head and looked at Haru, who was staring at him very intently. "H-Haru?"

"...Please...please don't leave me again, Makoto," Haru said. Haru squeezed his hand tightly, as if that he let go, Makoto would disappear.

"Haru..."

"I love you...I still love you...so please....please don't leave me," Haru begged.

"...I promise...I won't ever leave you again," Makoto said as he walked closer to Haru and hugged him. Haru returned the hug and relaxed.

"Good...because you're my human after all," Makoto heard Haru say. Makoto couldn't help but blush at the comment, but he also couldn't help but be happy.

"I know...I'm your human," Makoto said.


	3. Possessive Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had asked Makoto what was the weirdest thing he has ever done, it would be the fact that he'll be living with a merman for awhile, especially when said merman is very possessive over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah...been awhile since I updated huh? Sorry, been busy with school work and also been busy drawing stuff. (Not only that, but I've become a Mystic Messenger addict).  
> Anyways, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

If you had asked Makoto what was the weirdest thing he has ever done, it would be the fact that he'll be living with a merman for awhile, especially when said merman is very possessive over him.

"Makoto, do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure, but you don't have to cook for me Haru..."

"But I want to make them for you," Haru replied.

"I-I guess you can make them...by the way, have you seen my black t-shirt? I can't find it anywhere..."

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I secretly took it from you and placed it in the bathroom..." Haru said.

"...Haru! I thought I told you to stop taking my shirts!"

"What? We've done it many times when you were a kid," Haru said.

"Y-yeah, but my mom kept asking me where my shirts went every time I come home shirtless, and she immediately got worried and thought I was hanging with a pedophile!" Makoto whined.

"Well you weren't, I would never let you hang out with someone like that," Haru said.

"...But...weren't you technically a pedophile...?" The two stayed silent until they immediately dropped the topic.

Makoto wouldn't say he hates this routine, but he also wouldn't say he loves it, especially whenever he brings someone home with him.

"Who was that?"

"That was one of my colleagues, he came to pick up his paperwork I helped him with," Makoto explained.

"I don't like it when you bring other people here," Haru huffed.

"Haru, please stop being jealous," Makoto said.

"I'm not jealous," Haru said.

"You sure, because I can almost see the words 'jealousy' written on you forehead," Makoto chuckled.

"I-I'm not jealous!" Haru blushed.

"Alright alright, but Haru-chan is very cute when he's jealous," Makoto chuckled.

"H-Haru-chan? When did you started calling me that?"

"Oh, I guess Nagisa kinda rubbed off on me over the years," Makoto laughed.

"Don't call me Haru-chan," Haru grumbled.

"Why not? It's a cute nickname, Haru-chan," Makoto started to laugh. He suddenly felt water splashing him, and now he was completely drenched. "H-Haru!" Makoto whined.

"Drop the -chan," Haru said as he dunked his head deeper into the water, but couldn't help but smirk at his water splashing attack.

* * *

There were days when Makoto really missed Haru. He felt bad about leaving him when it was time for him to go to college in Tokyo, but he knew he had to pursue his dream. He was very happy that he could spend his days with Haru again, just like the old days, but he didn't know how much longer he could take now that he knows Haru's feelings towards him.

"...Makoto...how long are you going to make me wait?"

"W-what do you mean?" Makoto asked, even though he knew exactly what he meant, which is why he was slightly blushing.

"The answer to my confession...when can we be...you know...together?"

"...Haru...I do love you...but I'm not sure it's the same type of love that you have for me...I...I want to wait a bit longer until I truly know how I feel for you," Makoto said.

"But you're taking to long," Haru sighed as he rested his head on the edge of the bathtub.

"...I know...just...please wait for me Haru..." Makoto said as he gave Haru a small smile.

"...Alright...for you Makoto," Haru sighed. The decided to drop the topic and decided to talk about other things, but Makoto couldn't help but wonder what his feelings for Haru really is.

* * *

 

"Haru, please stay in the bathroom and don't come out until I say so," Makoto said.

"Why can't I just meet your friends, Rei and Nagisa was it?"

"I-it's not that I don't trust them, heck I know they'll keep quiet about you, it's just that...I know Nagisa will ask a lot of questions, and Rei will probably try to experiment you, and I don't want you to get annoyed," Makoto explained.

"I see...well it's still rude of you for hiding me away from your friends," Haru said.

"I-it wasn't a problem when we were still in Iwatobi," Makoto pointed out.

"Yes, but the old man did teach me about manners and stuff like that," Haru said.

"...J-just stay in here until they leave," Makoto sighed.

"...Can I at least get a kiss?"

"E-eh!?" Makoto's face became red at the request, "W-why do you want a kiss!?"

"I'll keep quiet if you do," Haru said.

"I-I don't...t-that seems a bit embarrassing," Makoto said as he looked down.

"No on will know," Haru said as he leaned forward and whispered the words near his ear.

"D-don't do that!" Makoto shrieked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, indicating that Rei and Nagisa has arrived. "T-they're here, just stay quiet please," Makoto said. He would actually laugh at what he said since he knew Haru was the quiet type in the first place, so he knew he wouldn't make a sound at all in the first place.

"I still didn't get my kiss," Haru pouted.

"H-Haru...w-we'll deal with this later," Makoto sighed as he quickly closed the bathroom door and headed towards the front to door to let Rei and Nagisa in. "Nagisa, Rei, it's great to see you two again," Makoto smiled at his friends.

"Mako-chan! It's been so long!" Nagisa said as he pounces on Makoto's arm and gave it a hug.

"Good afternoon Makoto, it's wonderful to see you again," Rei said.

"Come on Rei, you don't have to be so formal you know," Makoto laughed at Rei's preferred manner of speaking.

"F-forgive me, I've been working with my colleagues for awhile now, which is why I'm speaking like this," Rei said.

"Right, and it's not because that's just how you like to speak," Nagisa giggled.

"N-Nagisa!" Rei blushed in embarrassment.

Makoto laughed, he really misses his friends' antics. "Well come on in, I make some tea," Makoto offered.

The three went to the living room and while Makoto went to the kitchen to make the tea, Nagisa and Rei sat on the couch.

"So what have you been up to Mako-chan?"

"Nothing much, the station has been keeping me busy, but everything is fine," Makoto said.

"That's good, and have you been seeing anyone lately?" Nagisa said in a suggestive tone.

"N-Nagisa! don't be rude!" Rei exclaimed.

"I'm not being rude, I'm just asking," Nagisa said.

"Still, you should not be asking Makoto's personal life like that," Rei said.

"Okay okay...but seriously, are you seeing anyone Makoto?"

"Nagisa!"

Makoto stood there, his face red, and he couldn't help but gaze at the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and said, "No, I'm not seeing anyone right now Nagisa."

"Ah, that's too bad, you're a real catch you know," Nagisa said.

"T-thanks, but...I'm kinda not interested in dating anyone right now...or more like...I'm sorta trying to organize my feelings towards a certain person I have in mind," Makoto explained.

"So there is someone! Who is it? Are they a girl or a boy? Are they hot? Are they nice? Tell me!" Nagisa said as he stood up from the couch and walked towards Makoto and bouncing in excitement.

"Nagisa, I'm sure Makoto isn't going to tell you," Rei sighed.

"Well I want to know, who is it? Is it...Rin-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"R-rin? Why would it be-" suddenly, a loud banging noise came from the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Something must have fell or something," Makoto lied.

"Hm...well we should probably check it out and make sure nothing is wrong," Rei said as he and Nagisa walked towards the bathroom door.

"No!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean...I don't want something as something falling in my bathroom to ruin our time together," Makoto lied.

"But it'll only take a couple of seconds or so," Rei said.

"Yeah, but...we haven't seen each other for a long time and I wanted us to catch up!" Makoto said.

"Mako-chan, you're kinda acting a bit weird and-" Suddenly, a loud banging noise continued from the other side of the door.

"What was that?"

"Um...more things...falling?"

"We really should check, someone might have broken into your house," Rei said as he gently shove Makoto to the side and opened the door.

"No wait-!" Rei opened the door and there was no one, besides a few bottle that were on the ground.

"Huh? There's no one in here..." Nagisa said.

"There...really is no one here..."

"That's strange, I'm sure bottle wouldn't make a loud banging noise like that though," Rei said as he picked up the bottles and placed them on the sink.

"They must have fallen on something to make those noises," Nagisa suggested.

"I guess, why don't we go back to the living room and have that tea then," Rei said.

"Y-yeah...you guys help yourselves, I'm gonna stay here and clean up and make sure nothing was damaged," Makoto said.

"Okay," the two walked out of the bathroom and Makoto quickly closed the door and looked around.

"Haru? Haru! Where are you?" Makoto said as he looked around. He then walked towards the bathtub. It was still filled with water. "Where did you go?" Makoto wondered as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. He suddenly felt something wet and strong grab his arm and he fell into the bathtub. "Wah!" Makoto exclaimed and he suddenly felt arms around him. "H-Haru!?"

"I told you, if I don't get my kiss then I won't stay quiet," Haru said. "This was a warning," Haru said.

"W-well that was very mean of you Haru...and...how did you disappear?"

"I didn't disappear, I just turned my body into water," Haru said.

"Eh? Since when can you do that?"

"Since I was able to turn into human," Haru said.

"Jeez...this is going to be another thing I have to get use to..." Makoto sighed.

"I still want that kiss," Haru said.

"...A-alright alright...just...after that, please stay quiet," Makoto said.

"Promise," Haru said as he eyes sparkled in excitement. Makoto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He quickly leaned forwards and kiss Haru on the cheek.

"There! done," Makoto said with a smile, but suddenly he felt the collar of his shirt being grabbed and he was being pulled down.

"Not satisfying," Haru said as he leaned forward and captured Makoto's lips with his. Makoto blushed and stayed still. He felt an electrifying current in the kiss, which made his body tingle in pleasure. He slowly closed his eyes and finally decided to enjoy the kiss. Haru finally pulled away with what felt like hours and Makoto was still dazed from the kiss.

"...I-I'll admit...I sorta...enjoyed that..." Makoto said. Haru looked at him and smiled.

"Mako-chan! Are you done yet? I really need to use the bathroom after drinking all that t-" Nagisa burst into the bathroom and stared at the sight in front of him.

A wet Makoto, a shirtless man he didn't know, the two were in the bathtub together with their faces close to each other, but what was really shocking for Nagisa was the fact that the man had a tail.

"...T-this isn't what it looks like!" Makoto exclaimed. He had a lot explaining to do.

 


	4. Jealous Merman Equals Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, been awhile since I last updated this story, huh? Sorry about that, I was trying my best to come up with some inspiration for this story, but I ended up getting inspiration for new stories and a few one-shots, but don't worry, I'm getting back to the swing of things!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

"...T-this isn't what it looks like!" Makoto exclaimed.

"So...you're not in a bathtub, completely wet, with a half naked man...with a tail?" Nagisa said.

"...Okay...it's exactly what it looks like...but I can explain!" Makoto said.

"Okay, let's hear it then," Nagisa said as he crossed his arms.

"U-um...y-you see...um..." Makoto tried to think of an explanation, he even tried to see if Haru could help him, but all he got was a blank stare and a simple shrug. Makoto sighed and tried his best to come up with an excuse. "You see um...this is my old friend Haru and...and he...likes dressing up as a merman...and...well...he...had trouble putting on his tail and I was trying to help him...and I guess I slipped and fell in...so yeah...that's what happened!" Makoto said.

Nagisa looked at him as if to say "really?" Makoto started to sweat nervously until he finally gave in.

"You know Mako, if you're going to lie to me, at least be good at it," Nagisa said as he walked over and patted Makoto on the back.

"I know, and I'm sorry for attempting to lie to you," Makoto said.

"It's alright, but now I want the truth," Nagisa said.

"W-well I...you see um...I-"

"If you don't tell me, I'll start blackmailing you on the internet," Nagisa said.

"W-what? Y-you don't even have a secret that you could use against me!" Makoto stuttered.

"Well...there was that one time you were wearing that dress when we were kids, and everyone thought you were a cute little girl," Nagisa said.

Makoto paled, "Y-you wouldn't dare," Makoto said.

"You know me by now Mako-chan...I totally would." Nagisa smirked.

No matter how much Makoto loves Nagisa, he still hates him for his devilish personality. "A-alright aright...I'll talk."

"Nagisa? Makoto? What are you two...is that a merman!?" Rei shrieked at the sight.

"I-I'll explain it to all of you...but first...I'd like to change my clothes," Makoto said as he gestured towards his wet clothes.

"Alright Mako-chan, we'll be waiting on the couch," Nagisa said.

"Alright," Makoto sighed. His two friends left the bathroom, and by the time Makoto was alone, he turned around and glared at Haru, who sat there looking innocent.

"What?"

"You could have helped...at least a tiny bit," Makoto said.

"Well...I'm a merman sitting in your bathtub...I'm sure there's no reason for me to explain things since it's obvious," Haru said. Makoto tried to say something to counter that, but realized he had nothing.

"...I'm going to change, so please change back to a human...and please don't follow me into my bedroom!" Makoto said.

"I wasn't...I wasn't going to..." Haru said while averting his eyes.

"...I might be a terrible liar, but when you lie, it's obvious," Makoto deadpanned.

"...At least I didn't wear a dress when I was young," Haru grinned.

"T-that was on a dare!" Makoto blushed.

"Was that why you didn't see me that day?"

"...I'm going," Makoto immediately left the room.

"...I'm going to assume yes," Haru shouted after him.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

* * *

Makoto finished changing clothes and upon reentering the living room, he saw that Nagisa, Rei, and Haru were sitting on the couch, while his two friends were inspecting Haru's now human legs.

"Amazing, they are genuine human legs," Rei said.

"Woah, it's so cool!" Nagisa said as he continued poking Haru's legs.

"N-Nagisa, please stop poking Haru," Makoto asked.

"It's not like I'm hurting him," Nagisa said.

"No, but I'm sure you're tickling him right now," Makoto said. He then gestured towards Haru's face.

"Whoops," Nagisa said as he saw that Haru was trying his best not to laugh or smile. "Sorry Haru-chan," Nagisa said.

"...So this is the Nagisa that made you call me that," Haru sighed in annoyance.

"Eh? You told him about us?" Nagisa asked excitedly. Nagisa then remembered what they were suppose to be doing. "Alright Mako-chan, spill it."

Makoto sighed and got ready to tell his friends everything. He told them about how he met Haru, about Haru's strange aging process, about how Haru came to Tokyo, and what has been happening currently.

"So wait...you liked Makoto when he was just a little kid? That totally made you a pedophile!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa! Don't be rude, besides, I'm sure Haruka didn't know that," Rei said.

"I actually did, which is why I stayed quiet until he was of legal age," Haru said. Rei spitted out the tea he was drinking and was staring at Haru with horror.

"Haru!" Makoto warned. He then sighed and continued, "so yeah...Haru is now living with me...just until he can manage to find a place on his own," Makoto said.

"I thought I was going to live with you forever?"

"H-Haru..."

"You agreed to be my human," Haru said.

"Well yes, but I meant it as a sign of friendship! I didn't mean you own me like property or something!"

"So does that mean the kiss didn't mean anything to you?"

"...W-well no...the k-kiss was actually...nice and-"

"Wait, you two kissed!?"

"Uh huh, and he said it was the most amazing sensation in the world and that he would do anything just to touch my lips again," Haru said.

"I never said that! I just said it was nice! That's it, don't put those lies into Nagisa's head or else he'll get the wrong idea!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well...you admitted that you two kissed...and not only that, but you technically kissed someone who was half fish!" Nagisa pointed out.

"You're not helping!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well Nagisa does have a point, you did kissed someone who is part fish," Rei said.

"Okay enough!" Makoto exclaimed. Any more of this and he'll die from embarrassment. "Look...I know I kept this secret about Haru from you guys for a very long time, but it's just...I wanted to make sure Haru would be safe...I was going to tell you about him someday...I just never thought it would be today," Makoto said.

"...What about Rin? Isn't he your best friend?" Rei said.

"Yeah, and didn't you two sorta had that thing for each other back in middle school for a little while," Nagisa pointed out.

"What?" Haru started glaring at Makoto. "You never said anything like that."

"W-well um...it was sorta embarrassing...and I was sorta going through a phase...and I think Rin was also going through a phase and we um...we just thought we would...experiment...that's all..." Makoto was really blushing now.

"When you say 'experiment' what kind of experiments did you two do?" Haru's voice was dripping with venom about now.

"...W-we might have...um...kissed...b-but that was about it! ...wait...why am I telling you this? It's not like we're dating or anything, and not only that, but I'm allowed to like whoever I want," Makoto said.

"Did you do anything else besides kissing?" Haru ignored Makoto's words about him liking someone else.

"I told you that was it! Why are you getting so jealous?" Makoto exclaimed.

"You know exactly why!" Haru exclaimed.

"Um...should we leave you two?" Nagisa asked.

"H-huh? Oh...um...l-look...could you keep Haru a secret from everyone, I'll tell Rin and Sousuke about Haru soon, but just not now, so please don't tell him about Haru as well," Makoto said.

"...Alright Makoto, we'll keep it a secret, but you better tell Rin soon, or else he'll feel terrible that the person he use to like didn't tell him such a secret~" Nagisa teased. Makoto gulped when he felt glaring eyes on him again.

"Oh, it's very late, we better get going Nagisa," Rei said.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again Makoto, and it was very nice to meet you Haru-chan," Nagisa smiled.

"...Same...I guess," Haru said.

"Haru, be nice," Makoto scolded.

"It's alright Mako-chan," Nagisa walked over towards Makoto and whspered, "he seems very nice, you found a good guy~"

"I-I told you, i-it's not what it looks like!" Makoto blushed.

"Sure, and pigs will fly," Nagisa laughed. Nagisa and Rei waved goodbye and left. Makoto and Haru were alone together.

"...I hope...you're not mad at me still," Makoto said. He looked at Haru and he crossed his arms and looked away from Makoto. Makoto sighed and decided to clean up. "Haru, I really am sorry I didn't tell you about what happened between me and Rin, but that was ages ago...and we both agreed to just stay as friends, you don't have to get this upset just because you like me like that," Makoto said.

"...Didn't that kiss...mean more to you? At least a little?"

"...I'll admit...that was an amazing kiss...and...I wouldn't mind doing it again, b-but, I still need to sort out my feelings towards you Haru...I still don't know if I do love you or not..." Makoto said.

"...What if you didn't love me? What then?"

"...We could always continue how we were," Makoto suggested.

"...You know that's nearly impossible," Haru sighed. He stood up and went back into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Makoto sighed, "yeah...I know," Makoto said. He continued cleaning the tea cups and plates.

* * *

"Haru, I'll be going to bed now..." Makoto announced. He waited to hear if Haru will respond. No sound at all. Makoto sighed. "...Goodnight Haru," Makoto said. He walked into his bedroom and went into bed. His thoughts were too occupied by what has happened. First, his two friends now know his secret. Two, he'll have to tell Rin about it soon. Thirdly, the kiss. Makoto touched his lips and blushed. He has kissed someone before, but they were never that amazing. Makoto actually wished he could do it again.

"...If you wanted to kiss me, then you could have said so," a voice said from behind.

"Eek!" Makoto sat up and shrieked. After realizing it was Haru, he calmed down, but glared at Haru. "H-Haru! What are you doing in here!? You nearly scared me half to death!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...I felt that you were feeling troubled," Haru said.

"...Well...I guess I am a bit anxious," Makoto said.

"...I also know you wanted to kiss me again," Haru said.

"T-that isn't...I-I mean...okay fine...I...do," Makoto blushed.

"Alright then, I'm waiting," Haru said. He closed his eyes and waited for Makoto to make his move. Makoto blushed harder, but slowly leaned forward and gave Haru a quick kiss.

"O-okay then, thank you!" Makoto blushed and went back to lying on his side. Haru opened his eyes looked rather disappointed, he then looked at Makoto and decided to crawl into bed with him. "W-what are you doing? Wouldn't you rather sleep in the bathtub?"

"Makoto, the bathtub is a bad place to sleep, and two...I still didn't get my kiss," Haru said.

"H-Haruuuuu!" Makoto whined.

"Quiet, or else you'll disturb the neighbors," Haru said. He leaned forward and kissed Makoto squarely on the lips. Makoto tried his best to get angry at Haru, but couldn't fight it any longer when the kiss felt amazing. He slowly closed his eyes and let what is happening, happen.

"Haru...I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened between me and Rin," Makoto breathed out once they departed from the kiss.

"I'm sorry too, for being jealous," Haru said.

"...B-but I...I'm still not sure if I'm ready to d-date you..." Makoto blushed.

"Don't worry...I'll wait," Haru said as he leaned forward for another kiss. Makoto shivered when he felt hands rubbing his chest, but he didn't have enough strength or willpower to do anything about it. He decided to let whatever happens, happen.

* * *

"Ugh...my head," Makoto groaned when he woke up the next morning.

"Morning," Haru yawn.

Makoto looked at Haru and remembered what they did last night. "Don't you dare say anything about last night. That was definitely a one time thing."

"Alright alright...but it won't really be a one time thing if we're going to be doing a lot of it in the future," Haru said.

"Haru!" Makoto blushed. "A-at least say it without making such a blank face!" Makoto whined.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Makoto inwardly groaned. He didn't really want to deal with anyone right now, especially with what he did last night. He got out of bed, put on his robe, and walked towards the door. It was Rin.

"Yo," Rin grinned.

"R-rin, w-what are you doing here?" Makoto said.

"Well I thought I come by and make breakfast for you," Rin said.

"Y-you don't have to do that," Makoto said.

"Nonsense, what are friends for, besides...I'm worried that you're not eating much considering your cooking skills are...interesting..." Rin said. He let himself in and Makoto closed the door.

"H-hey, I'm getting better...b-but still...you shouldn't-"

"Makoto, I came all the way here just to hang out, and you're kicking me out? Wow...some friend you are..." Rin said.

Makoto started to feel guilty. He knows that Rin didn't mean it, but still. He really hated how Rin can use his own kindness against him. "Fine...I would like a simple omelette," Makoto sighed.

"Great, then I'll get-" Rin suddenly sniff the air and scrunched his nose. "Why does it smell like fish in here...and seawater?" Rin said.

"...O-oh um...I was having a fish dinner last night...a-and...the seawater...is this new air freshener I'm using...yeah..." Makoto said.

"...Alright...but why is the smell really strong? It should have gone away by now if you ate it last night," Rin said as he was about to enter the kitchen. Makoto saw that Haru was at the kitchen and paled.

Makoto quickly grab Rin by the shoulder and stopped him from entering the kitchen. "W-wait!"

"What the hell Makoto?" Rin said.

"I um...I just remembered that I ran out of ingredients, s-so um...we should go to the supermarket first!" Makoto said.

"Jeez Makoto, you could have said so, you didn't have to grab me like that," Rin said.

"S-sorry, I just-" a loud crash came from the kitchen, causing the two boys to jump.

"What was that?" Rin said.

"Um...probably...mice! Yeah I really have to tell the landlord about this problem," Makoto said. Another loud crash came from the kitchen.

"...I'm pretty sure that doesn't sound like a mouse," Rin said. He quickly got out of Makoto's clutches, and went into the kitchen.

"R-Rin! wait!" Makoto went into the kitchen behind him and was surprised at the sight.

"Makoto...help," Haru said when was on the floor, wet, and had his tail out.

"...What the actual...fuck," Rin said.

"...I-I can explain!" Makoto said.

"Alright...explain," Rin said.

"...This is my friend Haru, and he likes dressing up as a merman!" Makoto said. He mentally slapped himself for using the same lie again.

"...Really?"

"Didn't you just say that to Nagisa and Rei?"

"What! Nagisa and Rei knows about this?" Rin asked.

"...Yes?" Makoto looked away.

"You better explain yourself, or else I'm going to tell everyone at the fire station about how you dressed up as a girl when you were a kid," Rin said.

"Y-you were the one that dared me to do it, and why is everyone using that to blackmail me!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to disturb this talk of yours, but I'm lying here on the ground, and I can't move," Haru said.

"Well sorry if us talking about you isn't that important," Rin said sarcastically.

"It really isn't," Haru said.

"What you say fish boy?"

"Fish boy? You sure you didn't check yourself in the mirror? You actually have teeth like a shark," Haru said.

"What!?"

Makoto right now wanted to get back into bed, forget about this entire thing, heal his aching head, and cry at everything.


	5. Immortality Does Not Equal Eating Mermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finally tells Rin the truth about his secret friend, but the only downside from this is that Rin believes that eating a merman equals immortality, and now Makoto feels a headache coming in.

After the two finally calmed down, Makoto explained everything to Rin. Rin looked surprised, shocked, angry, and most of all, betrayed.

"I still can't believe you fucking kept this from us," Rin said.

"I'm sorry Rin...I was worried for Haru's safety," Makoto said.

"Still, I'm your best friend...you could have told me about it," Rin said.

"Actually, I'm technically Makoto's best friend," Haru interrupted.

"What you say fish boy?" Rin glared at Haru.

"I'm saying that you're nothing but a little fling Makoto had for a bit until he finally realized he likes me more," Haru crossed his arms.

"Hey Makoto, why don't we fry this jerk up? He's definitely not someone you would hang out with you know," Rin said.

"No Rin, we're not...why would we fry him up!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well...I heard that if you eat one of these mermaids or something, you gain immortality," Rin said.

"Where on earth did you hear that from?" Makoto asked.

"From some of the sailors back in Iwatobi," Rin said.

"I'm pretty sure they were joking...or more that they were just lying to you," Makoto sighed.

"They're sailors Makoto, they know a lot of stuff when it comes to the sea," Rin said.

"Yeah, but you don't really see them actually eating a merman and gaining immortality...actually...Haru is it even true that if someone ate you they would become immortals?" Makoto asked.

"Completely false," Haru sighed.

"What!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Those sailors just make up stories to entertain the kids, the closest thing they ever got to be near my kind was when my grandmother spotted a few sailors staring at her and she swept them away with some waves," Haru said.

"Your...grandmother did that?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry...she made sure no one got hurt or anything...she simply just made them go somewhere far away. She hates being stared at by males, especially male humans," Haru said.

"W-well...that doesn't mean you don't give us immortality, Makoto already told me you age differently," Rin said.

"Just because I age at a different pace doesn't mean we'll give you immortality if you eat us," Haru sighed.

"Well we don't know unless we find out," Rin grinned as he took a bottle of cooking oil and a frying pan.

"R-Rin! D-don't do that!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Come on Makoto, the sooner we get rid of this stalker, the sooner you'll live your life normally again," Rin said.

"I don't want to live my life normally if Haru isn't there!" Makoto exclaimed as he pulled Haru closer to his body. Makoto realized what he did and started to blush, he looked down and saw that Haru had a pleasing look on his face.

"Oi, wipe that look off your face," Rin huffed, "Makoto only did that because he's too nice for his own good."

"You're just jealous because Makoto sees me more of a love interest than you," Haru said.

"What is he...did he know what we use be when we were in middle school!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything! ...It was...Nagisa," Makoto said.

"I'm going to kill that astronaut boy," Rin sighed. "Look fish boy, yes me and Makoto had a thing, but it's over now, and I'd rather have him as a friend than someone I want to get into their pants."

"R-Rin!" Makoto blushed.

"Asshole," Haru swore.

"Where in the world did you learn to curse!?" Makoto asked.

"Heard it from sailors...and that old man doesn't have a clean mouth either," Haru said.

"Jeez...look, we're not going to eat anyone, we're not dating anyone, and I want you two to stop trying to kill each other," Makoto said.

"But he-"

"I said I want you two to be nice or else," Makoto said in a low voice. His face became dark and his smile gave an unsettling feeling.

"Y-yes Makoto," Rin said.

"Sorry Makoto," Haru said.

"Good...now...Rin please don't tell anyone about this...I don't want Haru to get hurt...and if you thought eating mermaids and merman will give you immortality...then I'm pretty sure a few others will think that to," Makoto said.

"Fine fine, just don't let this pervert touch you," Rin said.

"Who you calling a pervert, shark face?" Haru said.

"I'm gonna throttle you so hard you're going to be begging to go back to the ocean," Rin said.

"Rin," Makoto said sternly.

"Right right, well I still owe breakfast, so why don't you sit down," Rin said.

"Are you sure? I mean...today has been...weird for you," Makoto said.

"Nonsense, I won't let something like fish head here keep me from cooking breakfast for you," Rin said.

"Alright...what about you Haru?" Makoto asked, "what are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be cooking for you as well," Haru said.

"E-eh? I'm not sure both of you should be cooking..." Makoto said.

"He has a point fish breath, I'll be cooking for him, while you just sit there and be a goldfish," Rin said.

"No, I'll cook for him, I do run a five star restaurant after all," Haru said.

"You recently opened! You couldn't have gotten five stars already!" Rin exclaimed.

"Not if you don't have social media," Haru said as he pulled out his phone.

"Where did you hide that from me!? And when did you even get a phone!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'll tell you one day Makoto, but for now, I'll cook for you," Haru said as he reentered the kitchen.

"Hold it! I'm the one who's doing the cooking!" Rin exclaimed as he ran inside the kitchen.

Makoto stood there looking at the door that Rin and Haru entered. He sighed and waited for them to be done.

* * *

Pans and pots clashing, fire starting, and a lot of shouting could be heard inside the kitchen. Makoto was starting to get worried and asked if everything was alright.

"Don't worry Makoto, don't come in! I'm almost done with breakfast, if only fish head here would give me the butter!" Rin said.

"Okay one, I haven't had a fish head since my teen years, and two, I'm almost done with breakfast," Haru said.

Makoto sighed and said he'll continue to wait, but he also thought about what Haru looked like when he was a teenager. If Haru had a fish head for awhile, he wondered what it looked like. Makoto then imagined a giant fish head combined with Haru's beautiful tail, the image almost made Makoto cringe and laugh.

"Oi! Don't put that in my dish!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well it's your fault for putting all that salt in my sauce!" Haru huffed.

"Only because you were trying to put all that sugar in my batter!" Rin exclaimed.

Makoto was starting to get nervous. He hoped he wasn't going to get food poisoning from this. He continued to wait patiently until the two finally came out with stains on their clothes and faces.

"You...guys alright? You kinda took your time in there..." Makoto said.

"We're fine, though fish brain here almost ruined my pancakes," Rin said.

"Well they looked a bit runny, and I didn't want your food to poison Makoto," Haru said.

"Right like grilled mackerel isn't going to give him food poisoning? How do I know you didn't cook it comletely, you lived in the ocean for god knows how long, and you guys usually ate raw fish anyways," Rin said.

"I'm still a great chef, and I would never poison Makoto, especially when it comes to mackerel," Haru said.

"G-guys, come on. I'm sure they'll be great," Makoto said.

The two continued to glare at each other, but set their plates of food on the table. Makoto did admit that they both looked delicious, but he didn't know which one he should eat first. He looked at Haru and saw how hopeful he looked, Makoto inwardly sighed and was about to get a piece of Haru's food.

"Hold it!" Rin exclaimed.

"W-what?" Makoto asked.

"Wouldn't you rather have some of these delicious pancakes? I know you have a sweet tooth," Rin said.

"Well I-"

"He should be eating something nutritious, especially to keep his firefighter body in shape," Haru said.

"Since when was mackerel nutritious?" Rin asked.

"Well since when did pancakes keep you from heart attacks and diabetes?" Haru asked.

The two continued to glare at each other, and Makoto could have sworn he saw static coming out of each other's eyes.

"Guys guys, it's not like I'm not going to try both of them, so it shouldn't matter which one I eat first," Makoto said.

"Well he'll like mackerel, especially since he gave some to me when we first met!" Haru said as he took off a piece of mackerel and shoved it into Makoto's mouth.

"Well this guy loves sweets, especially chocolate, so he'll love my chocolate chip pancakes!" Rin said as he cut off a piece of pancake and shoved it into Makoto's mouth,

"Mmngg..g-guys! W-what are you-" Makoto couldn't say anything else because Haru shoved another piece into Makoto's mouth, and Rin did the same after that. The two continued arguing to each other as they continue to shove food into Makoto's mouth without his consent.

"At least he won't gain fish breath, unlike you!" Rin exclaimed.

"At least he won't get sticky from all that syrup!" Haru shouted, "and I do not have fish breath, shark teeth!"

"G-guys!" Makoto tried to stop them, but his voice kept getting muffled by the food.

The two continued to shove food down Makoto's throat until he couldn't take it anymore. Makoto grabbed both of their hands and stopped them from shoving anymore food into his mouth. He quickly swallowed all the food in his mouth and shouted at them.

"Will you two quit it already!" Makoto exclaimed. The two flinched and stayed quiet. "Haru, you're technically older than Rin, so you should be more responsible."

"...I'm sorry," Haru said.

"Ha!" Rin grinned.

"And Rin," Makoto said sternly, Rin flinched, "...why are you even doing this? It's not like we have feelings for each other anymore...besides...don't you like Sousuke now?" Makoto asked.

"...I...I'm sorry Makoto...I guess I was being a bit jealous..." Rin said.

"I can see that," Makoto sighed.

"...Okay look...I don't like you...and you don't like me...but we both like Makoto," Rin said to Haru.

"True," Haru said.

"...So for Makoto's sake...let's just try to get along," Rin said.

"...Alright, for Makoto's sake," Haru sighed.

"Thank goodness you two..." Makoto sighed in relief.

"...But that doesn't mean I won't kick your butt when he isn't looking," Rin grinned.

"You're on, Shark boy," Haru said.

Makoto sighed and decided to continue eating.

* * *

"See you later, Rin," Makoto said.

"See ya...and don't let that pervert do anything to you," Rin said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Haru won't do anything...weird," Makoto said.

"You hesitated," Rin said.

"...Haru is a good guy, let's just leave it at that," Makoto said.

"Right...well don't let him do anything to you. See ya around Makoto," Rin said.

"See ya, and tell Sousuke I said hi," Makoto said.

"Will do," Rin said. He waved goodbye to Makoto and Makoto went back inside. He saw Haru sitting at the couch watching a TV program about fish.

"What are you watching?" Makoto asked.

"A documentary about the ocean," Haru said.

Makoto looked at the screen and suddenly had a sad thought. "...Haru...do you ever miss the ocean?" Makoto asked.

"...Sometimes," Haru said.

"...Do you ever think about going back?" Makoto asked.

"...No," Haru said.

"Why not?" Makoto asked.

"...It's true I miss home...but...home doesn't have you...I want to be with you Makoto...otherwise...being here in the first place is pointless," Haru said.

"...You really think that you got your legs because you wanted to make sure I was happy?" Makoto asked.

"...I know it's that...I know it is," Haru said.

"...Haru...I am happy that you're here...and if anything...I'm...I'm glad you chose me over the ocean...I know you love the water...but...you choosing me...well...I feel really honored. Thank you," Makoto said. Haru looked up at him and smiled. He leaned his head against Makoto's arm and closed his eyes in comfort.

"...I love you Makoto," Haru said.

Makoto's eye became wide, but they soon soften. "...I love you too...Haru," Makoto said.

The two sat there, not really watching the documentary, but just enjoying each other's company. Even though Makoto's love is more for friendship than being more than friends, Haru didn't mind. He was happy to be by Makoto's side again, just like when Makoto was a child. He missed having Makoto with him, he missed having Makoto looking pathetic and looked like he was about to cry whenever he sees something that shouldn't really be cried for, he missed hugging Makoto, he missed holding Makoto's hand, all in all, he missed being with Makoto in general.

"...I really should get going though, the captain is going to want me there early," Makoto said.

"Do you have to go?" Haru asked.

"I do...same to you, you have a restaurant to run," Makoto grinned.

"Fine," Haru said. The two got up and after shutting off the TV, they headed out of the door and were going to their respective jobs.

"I'll...I'll see you during lunch...if that's okay with you," Makoto said.

"Yeah...come around the back...I want us to be alone privately," Haru said.

"You got it," Makoto smiled.

The two waved goodbye to each other, and walked away separately. Haru couldn't wait to see Makoto during lunchtime. He also hoped that Makoto will grow to love him just like how he has grown to love Makoto.

Haru's mind was filled with Makoto, while Makoto's mind was filled with Haru.


	6. I Love You

Just as promised, Makoto visited Haru during his lunchtime, and the two would sit in the back alley and talk to each other. Haru insisted that Makoto didn't have to bring lunch from home since he'll cook for him, but Makoto kept saying that if Haru did that, then it'll be bad for business and people might get suspicious. Haru, of course, didn't care.

"Makoto, you have some on your cheek," Haru said.

"E-eh? How did it get all the way over there?" Makoto asked. He tried to find the piece of rice, but couldn't find it.

"Let me," Haru said as he leaned moved closer to Makoto and licked Makoto's cheek. Makoto jumped and blushed madly.

"T-there wasn't any rice on my cheek at all! You just wanted to lick me," Makoto exclaimed.

"...Maybe," Haru said as he looked away, but Makoto could see a small grin on his face.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

Things continue to be peaceful between the two. Of course, Haruka still lives with him, so Makoto has to deal with him at home, but he honestly didn't mind. He missed having these moments with Haru. Makoto even believed that he loved those moments, and he was glad to have them again.

"Makoto, you got mail from Nagisa and Rei," Haru said.

"What the fuck! You're even letting him get your mail!?" Rin exclaimed when he came to visit Makoto that day with Sousuke.

"What's wrong with him getting Makoto's mail?" Sousuke asked.

"There's so many thing wrong with that, in fact, it's almost as if they're already a married couple!" Rin exclaimed.

"Come on Rin, it's nothing like that," Makoto sighed. Haru gave him the mail, and Makoto thanked him gratefully. He looked through the letters and was surprised to see an invitation letter to Rei and Nagisa's wedding.

"Guess those two finally became a thing," Sousuke said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised...did they mentioned they were together?" Makoto asked.

"I don't think so...but I'm pretty sure they were together for a long time," Rin said.

"Well...it does explain all those secret moments that those two had when we aren't looking," Makoto chuckled.

"...So those two are getting married," Haru asked.

"Well...yes, why you ask?" Makoto asked.

"...Shall we get married?" Haru asked.

Makoto blushed and started stuttering.

"T-that...I-I m-mean...y-you...um...y-you see...it's j-just-"

"For fuck sake, you two can't get married," Rin said.

"Why not?" Haru asked.

"Well for one thing, you're a freaking merman, but the most important thing is that know one knows that you existed, so you're not a registered citizen, and that also means that it's illegal for you and Makoto to get married," Rin said.

"Well it's not if I'm already a citizen," Haru said as he took out a card from his wallet.

"Seriously, when did you have time to get all of these things!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Never mind that...but Makoto...what do you think?" Haru asked.

Makoto blushed and avoided any eye contact. Did he want to marry Haru. He thought about it and realized that in a way, they were already married since they live together, they share the housework, and on some occasions, Haru does sleep in his bed. Makoto didn't know if he wants to marry Haru though, marriage is very important to those that love each other, but Makoto still hasn't realized if he loves Haru enough to want to marry him. Makoto finally looked at Haru and sighed.

"...I'll...I need to think about it a bit longer...if you don't mind," Makoto said.

"...I'll wait," Haru sighed. Haru then went back to the kitchen and proceeded cooking.

"..." Makoto couldn't help but think that Haru was slightly disappointed.

"Don't look sad Makoto, your response is perfectly normal, especially since you two aren't dating yet," Rin said.

"You're making it sound like I will be dating him soon," Makoto said.

"Well...I'll admit...you two seem to be very fond of each other. It feels like you two are already dating and are no longer friends," Rin said.

"..." Makoto never thought about that. The thought of it almost made Makoto's face blush, but it also made his heart race.

"Just...don't get it to you until you know for sure that you two are meant for each other," Rin said.

"Yeah...alright," Makoto said.

"...Though...if you two do get married...I wonder who would be the wife," Sousuke said.

"Well fish boy of course, he's doing all the cooking, besides...Makoto's way to big to be a wife," Rin said.

"I guess...but with Makoto's personality, and how he was back home...I'm pretty sure he would be champion for housewife material...minus the cooking of course," Sousuke said.

"Hm...now that you mentioned it...he does seem like the type to be great with kids as well," Rin said.

"So do we agree that Makoto would be the wife?" Sousuke asked.

"Agreed," Rin said.

"You two just be quiet already!" Makoto blushed.

* * *

"So, you coming to our wedding Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked through the phone.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Makoto said as he finished putting on his uniform.

"Great, oh and you can bring Haru-chan with you if you want," Nagisa said.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Makoto chuckled.

"Alright, see you soon!" Nagisa said.

"See ya, and tell Rei I said hey," Makoto said.

"Will do!" Nagisa said. He then hung up and Makoto put away his phone. He felt like everything was changing. First, he meets Haru again after all these years, the two now live with each other, they are still in that stage of whether they like each other or not, and Makoto felt that he was coming to the conclusion of his feelings.

"...Wonder what's Haru doing right now..." Makoto said to himself.

Suddenly, the alarm rang, signalling that there was a fire.

"Everyone, get to your station now!" the captain said. Everyone started rushing everywhere and getting the truck prepared. Makoto entered the firetruck and soon he was going to the location of the fire.

"Where's the fire?" Makoto asked.

"I think it's at that new restaurant that opened up earlier this month," his colleague said.

Makoto felt his entire body freeze at that moment.

"...Haru..."

* * *

By the time everyone got to the restaurant, Makoto could see the fire that has spread everywhere.

"Alright everyone, check to see if there aren't any people inside and start taking out this fire!" the captain ordered.

Everyone started rushing and taking out the hose, Makoto quickly went inside to see if there was anyone inside.

"Hello!? Is anyone in here!?" Makoto shouted. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find anyone. He then ran into the kitchen, he saw a familiar figure. "Haru!" Makoto shouted. He quickly ran towards the unconscious body and lifted it up in his arms. "Don't worry Haru, I-I'll get you out of here!" Makoto shouted.

Makoto started running out of the building, being very careful to avoid any falling beams, but as soon as he was about to reach the exit, one of the burning beams fell and blocked his path.

"D-damn it!" Makoto started coughing and tried to find another exit. He remembered the exit that lead to the back alley, he quickly ran back to the kitchen and started kicking the door.

"...Ma....ko...to..." Haru's voice was weak and raspy.

"D-don't worry Haru, I-I'll make sure you're okay...I promise...j-just stay with me...please...just stay with me!" Makoto started to cry as he pulled the body closer to his chest. He continued to kick the door in hopes it would opened, but as soon as he managed to finally kick the door opened, a beam started falling towards him.

"...M-Makoto!" Makoto looked up. Everything went dark.

* * *

"Makoto...Makoto! Wake up! Please...please don't leave me...please...don't leave me again...please..." a familiar voice said.

Makoto slowly opened his eyes and saw Haru towering over him with tears in his eyes.

"...Haru...?" 

"Makoto! I'm so glad you're okay...I'm so glad!" Haru exclaimed as he hugged Makoto tightly to his body.

"What...happened...how did we..." Makoto looked up and saw the veil of water that was protecting them.

"...Did you...do that?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Haru said.

"How..."

"...It comes with getting the legs," Haru said.

"...Haru...are you hurt anywhere?" Makoto asked as he sat up and looked over Haru to make sure he has no injuries.

"I'm fine, I just need more wonder in my system and I'll be good," Haru said.

"...Thank god...I...I was so worried that I'd lose you," Makoto said.

"...I was worried that I would lose you again," Haru said.

"...Haru...I-"

"I still love you Makoto...and thinking about losing you again made me realized how much I truly love you...I may not be human...I may not even be the same species as you...but I love you...I love you so much...so please...even if you don't love me...please stay with me...I never want to lose you...I love you too much to let you go..." Haru said as his tears fell out of his eyes.

"...Haru...I love you too," Makoto said. He finally felt relief.

"...Makoto..."

"I...I think I've always loved you Haru...I guess I was too stubborn to notice...but I love you Haru...and...I also don't want to be apart from you..." Makoto took one of Haru's hands and squeezed it gently.

"...Makoto..." Haru leaned in and kissed Makoto on the lips. The first time was amazing, but this time...it felt as if the world finally stopped and that they could be like this forever.

"I love you Makoto," Haru said as he hugged Makoto.

"I love you too, Haru," Makoto said as he returned the hug. The two stayed like that with what felt like hours, they finally stood up and walked out of the building that was finally extinguished.

"Tachibana! Are you okay?" the captain asked.

"I'm fine sir, but we need to take Haru here to the hospital, I want to make sure he's okay," Makoto said.

"Alright, I'll get the ambulance," the captain said. He then left the two alone.

"I'll be fine, I just need some water and I'm good to go," Haru said.

"Can't risk it...besides...I want to make sure you're okay so we can go to the wedding without any worries," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...will you marry me?" Haru asked.

"You're asking me that now!? After what just happened!? We almost died!" Makoto blushed.

"No we wouldn't, as long as there is water in the air, I could easily protect us from any harm," Haru said.

"I guess but...wait a minute..." Makoto then remembered how Haru was unconscious. There wasn't anything on top of him, there wasn't any scrapes, and the weirdest part was the fact that Haru looked like he was sleeping than being unconscious. "Haru...you didn't..."

"Well...I didn't start the fire...but I may have stayed there just in case my favorite fireman came to save me," Haru said.

"Haru! That was extremely dangerous!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Don't care, you said you love me, so I'm content," Haru said. The ambulance finally arrived that Haru simply walked towards it.

"We're not done here Haru! Haru!? Haru! Don't walk off like it was nothing!" Makoto ran after Haru and Haru couldn't be any happier.

* * *

"Congratulations on getting married Mako-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Yes, I do hope you two are happy together," Rei said.

"Still can't believe you two got married so soon," Rin sighed.

"Well whatever works for them should be fine," Sousuke said as he wrapped an arm around Rin.

"I-idiot, don't get so touch with me!" Rin blushed.

"Aw, Rin-chan and Sousuke sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Finish that song and I'll arrest you for harassing a police officer," Rin said.

"Okay okay, jeez," Nagisa laughed.

"You guys never changed," Makoto laughed.

"Of course, we'll never change, and you'll never change as well Mako-chan, you'll still be that wimp we know and love," Nagisa said.

"That's very rude Nagisa," Rei said.

"Alright alright, sorry...hey...is there any food on this boat? I'm starving," Nagisa complained.

"I think there's some mackerel in the cooler," Makoto said.

"Ugh...you do realized that now that you're married to that fish freak, you'll have to endure having to eat mackerel everyday," Rin said.

"I...I honestly don't mind...I've already been use to it when I first met Haru," Makoto laughed.

"Right...where is fish boy anyways?" Rin asked.

"Oh...he's just swimming," Makoto said.

"Swimming...how can he...you've got to be kidding me!" Rin exclaimed when he turned his head and see Haru catching up to the boat in his merman form.

"Woah, he's very beautiful when he's swimming," Nagisa said.

"Yes...it's magnificent," Rei said.

"I'll admit...he's pretty good," Sousuke said.

He's pretty...are you all insane!? Of course he's pretty good! He's literally part fish!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah...but he's my fish boy," Makoto smiled.

"Just as how you're his human, huh Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"...Yeah...and I wouldn't change it in the world," Makoto smiled. Haru came closer to the boat and hopped inside. He looked at Makoto and kissed him on the lips. "Had a good swim Haru?"

"Yes...it's nice...would be better if you joined me," Haru said.

"I know...maybe next time," Makoto smiled.

"...I love you Makoto," Haru said.

"I love you too, Haru," Makoto said.

The two smiled at each other and enjoyed the rest of the boat trip.

"...Ugh...get a room already you two!" Rin said. Everyone laughed and just enjoyed the moment.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to end it here, but then I realized that I sorta ran out of ideas for this, and I already wanted to write another story, so...yeah...ending it here since I told myself that I'm limited to write three stories at the time, anything over than that, I'll immediately forget.
> 
> So, thank you for reading the story and liking it, and I do hope you look forward to any future future fish au I might right soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Reviews, kudos, and bookmarks are extremely appreciated <3
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
